1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital multiplexer circuits and particularly to noise insensitive multiplexer designs.
2. Description of Background
Before our invention there were many means by which the multiplexing of signals could occur. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,598,115; 5,625,303; 5,646,558; 5,773,995 and patent application 2004/0008073 all show circuits in which transistor passgates are used to drive a common node. These designs suffer from high sensitivity to power supply noise perturbations, as the delay from input to output is directly proportional to the power supply value.